Gladiator Raumataur
Stun|weaknesses = Aether|creator = FireBall13}}Gladiator Raumataur are large Carapaceons and the grown up adult forms of Raumataur. Physiology They appear much larger-- about three and a half times larger than a Raumataur. Their claws are much bigger, and even have sharp tips at the claws' back corners. The claws also are overall bulkier and more rock-like in appearance. With the color seemingly being the same. The Carapaceon wears a Tetsucabra skull, so it can keep it's backside protected. It can also utilize this skull for it's own clever little uses. Behavior Gladiator Raumataur are more competitive and fiesty than the young Raumataur are. They commonly fight other adults, and protect any young that happen to be nearby. Ecology * Order: Decipoda * Infraoder: Anomura * Superfamily: Hammer Crab * Family: Raumataur Adult Raumataur that wear monster skulls on their backs. With their mighty claws, the Gladiators can bash through solid rock and the like. Habitat Range They are found mostly in the same locales as the younger selves. However, Gladiator Raumataur explore the world more. Which leads them to more places. It is also why Raumataur can be seen as wide spread. Ecological Niche They are usually on the middle of the food chain, with it still being able to survive quite well in the rough locales it calls home. They feed on many things. Meat, plants, mushrooms, ore, and other food. They ultimately have no specific diet. They generally just eat things from the ground or the boulders they break. Sometimes they do go to corpses, places of vegetation or the like to get food. Monsters like Great Jaggi, Great Maccao, Gendrome, Seltas, Yian Kut-ku, Congalala, and even Tetsucabra themselves can have trouble against this beast. Reports say that Gladiator Raumataur have clashed with wyverns like Rathian and Zamtrios and have managed to win. However, they should be more careful with monsters like Rathalos, Kuarusepusu and Seltas Queen. The monster has to avoid far stronger monsters though. Especially the almighty Himaciha. Biological Adaptations They have superior adaptations than when they were smaller. As such, their carapace is much better, their claws are noticeably better and bigger, and their size is greater. The monster's legs are also stronger and sharper so they can dig their feet into rock far better. They have lost their spiked shell, but instead they wear a Tetsucabra shell on their backs. Gladiator Raumataur have learned to use it to dig up boulders, much like the Amphibian. They can use these boulders for offense, defense, and to mine for food. It also acts as protection for the monster's vulnerable back. The monster's claws are much more formidable. And it's arms overall are stronger. They can bash through the boulders they dig up with a single smash, showing their strength. Because of this new power, these Carapaceons are willing to hit threats when confronted with one. As it can harm them in the process, even being able to break through a Gravios' shell. The monster's carapace has also become quite tough, and even more resistant to most elements. Moves and other states * Crab Walk - Much like Daimyo and Shogun. However, when the swipe is done, the swipe is instead a Swiping Club * Swiping Club - The monster swipes it's claw against the ground and uses the momentum to keep going. Can be done left or right. * Turn and Club - The monster turns while rising it's arm, and smashing it mid turn. Flings hunters and deals moderate damage. Can quickly repeat this twice. Thrice if enraged. * Hammer Crush - Rears up while holding it's arms out, then rears forward smashing it's claws together. Deals high damage. * Punch - The monster rears back quickly and then quickly rears back forward, delivering a powerful straight punch. When enraged, it can perform this twice in a row. Deals high damage and can Stun. * Club - The Raumataur will rise it's claw as it also rises it's body, and smashes it down. Flings Hunters while dealing a lot of damage. and has a high chance of inflicting Stun. Rocks are also flung out from the smash. The Raumataur will always taunt after this, hit or miss. * Hammer Time - The monster will start running forward while smashing it's claws forward. It moves in a slight zigzag motion while doing this. Can repeat this twice. When enraged, can repeat this thrice and end in a taunt. * Jump - Much like Daimyo Hermitaur. But when landing, the claws are slammed down for a tremor effect. Deals lots of damage. Can aim for someone, regardless if it's enraged or not. * Counter - The Raumataur goes into a stance, and stays in it until it gets hit. When hit, it will perform a lunging spinning attack. If it does not get attacked during this, it will drop it's guard and get out of stance. The lunging spin attack leaves the monster vulnerable as it taunts after it and stumbles. A Sonic Bomb can throw the Raumataur off when it is in the stance, leaving it vulnerable for a long time. * Boulder Dig - Digs the jaw of the Tetsucabra skull into the ground and pull out a boulder. ** Boulder Roll - Tosses the boulder and has it roll at a target. Deals high damage and knocks targets over. ** Boulder Toss - Throws a boulder at a target. Deals high damage and has knockback. ** Boulder Crush - Rears up, and then crushes the boulder. Deals high damage and knocks hunters away. * Digging Attack - Digs into the earth, and has it's skull bite from the earth. Then bursts it's body out of the earth. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Claws - The claws can be broken induvidually. * Skull - The skull loses a tusk. * Skull 2x - The skull loses the other tusk. The boulder digging moves now produce lesser boulders. Part Effectiveness In general, orange sharpness bounces off the monster's entire body. Claws and feet tips defelct yellow sharpness attacks. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Gladiator Raumataur will instantly become agro if Raumataur are attacked when it's around. It will also attempt to fight a threat, even if they are too dangerous. If they do hit it when they are a high threat enemy, it will dig away. Turf Wars None as of now. Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia * Gladiator Raumataur was going to wear Brachydios and Gammoth skulls as well. However, this remake of it settled for just Tetsucabra skulls. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13